La magia de los dos
by Violette Moore
Summary: Lo que sólo ellos pueden hacer, el uno por el otro, tanto para destruirse como para aliviarse.


Saludos! Este fic participa en el Rally **The game is on! del foro: I am Sherloked.**

N/A: Antes de que me linchen, esto pertenece al reto de Agosto: "La primera vez" pero al mismo tiempo forma parte del cierre del reto del mes pasado "La magia" ya que el mes pasado pretendía subir tres historias pero solo me dio tiempo de subir dos. Si creen que está fuera de lugar o que no debería tomarse en cuenta para la temática de agosto, por favor háganmelo saber y con todo gusto lo retiro. Sin más que agregar espero que como siempre sea de su agrado.

 _Notas adicionales: **Larga vida al imperio del Scotland Yard.**_

Fic Beteado por: ** _Addie Redfield._**

* * *

 **La magia de los dos.**

* * *

.

.

 **1\. El hombre del arma.**

Pasaron dos días con sus respectivas noches después de aquello; de que me dejara morir en la seguridad de sus brazos y la santidad de sus labios. Yo me desmaye en el acto, tan pronto nuestros cuerpos se separaron para luchar por aliento, yo me abandoné al silencio. Si me sostuvo contra su pecho, o si por el lado contrario acabe contra el pavimento, no lo supe, sólo sé que tras tres días seguía negándome a verlo y encerrado en la fortaleza en que había convertido mi habitación.

Su voz me llama al principio; con suavidad por la mañana y entre consternada y anhelante por la noche. Yo no sabía qué decir, me había abstraído en mí mismo, en un ensordecedor mutismo y Sherlock tenía la bondad, el noble gesto de abandonar el departamento para que yo pudiera comer, asearme, destruirme a mí mismo en la penumbra de mi corazón.

Su cercanía me hacía falta; su labia, su savia. La sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algunas veces me parecía un espejismo; un invento de este ser atormentado y maldito en el que me había convertido, pero había una sola cosa que me hacía convencerme de que en efecto, había sucedido: Una herida, diminuta y apenas perceptible en el interior de mis labios, cómo si me hubiera golpeado con el cepillo al asearme o hubiera estampado mi boca contra unos incisivos mucho más largos de aquellos a los que estoy acostumbrado. Cierro los ojos, atesoro el momento, intento recrearlo con detalles y algún contexto, pero no obtengo nada.

Sólo la imagen de un pobre diablo que comenzó a arrastrar su osamenta por entre las calles encharcadas y malolientes de Londres a las tres de la mañana, recuerdo a Sarah con su exquisita figura y labia ardiente, a Sherlock con su frialdad e indiferencia, el cómo por noches enteras me estuvo ignorando y luego me convenzo a mí mismo, de que he sido yo y no él, quien ha traicionado la confianza que a base de respeto, admiración y distancia, habíamos construido entre los dos.

He sido yo quién aterrado y devastado ha mostrado ante él su verdadera figura, sin mascaras o ataduras, sin respecto o decoro. He sido yo el hambriento que ha tomado todo de él sin solicitar permiso y ahora no puedo ni verlo a la cara.

El temblor en mi mano derecha regresa, el dolor en la pierna izquierda también, siento un puñal enterrado pero se este se tuerce sobre mi pecho, en el lugar donde debería estar el corazón; suponiendo claro, que yo aún posea un corazón. Suspiro para mis adentros, tiro de mis cabellos, miro mi reflejo y no soy capaz de reconocer uno solo de mis atributos en él, las pesadillas regresan, sé que Sherlock ha sido testigo mudo de esto último. Mis gritos me despiertan y cuando lo hacen, cuando soy consciente de tener tanto el rostro como el pecho helados en sudor salado, es que percibo los vestigios de las notas de un violín.

Grito para mis adentros, cierro el puño de la mano diestra, dispuesto a todo y a la vez a nada, la pistola que perteneció a mi padre baila nerviosamente en el interior de mi mano. "Ruleta Rusa" la idea aparece pecaminosa en mis labios, abro el arma, coloco la bala, hago girar la recámara más no disparo puesto que reconozco que mi hombría no me permitiría terminar mi vida de un solo balazo. No puedo hacerle eso a mi madre, o a la memoria de mi padre.

El violín se detiene, este aislamiento, este mutismo, esta ausencia de él me está devastando y aunque quiero gritar su nombre, suplicar me acepte como lo que soy y me perdone, la voz de mi garganta no se alza.

Escucho sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos a la vez que intento retener todo de él: su estampa elegante, su esencia embriagante, los cabellos con sus exuberantes rizos negros, la tez blanca, la arrogancia y también la gélida mirada. Mírame, mírame, mírame. Soy lo que has dejado de mí, en lo que me has convertido con tu afilada indiferencia. Un desperdicio, un fantasma, un ser sin rostro.

Tu creación, maldición y tormento.

Dejo caer el arma, el sonido contra el piso me saca un ligero sollozo y a ti probablemente un lamento, regresas a tu habitación, sé que lo haces, las paredes de esta morada son demasiado delgadas, tú te ufanas de poder escuchar hasta cuando se cae un alfiler, yo me ufano de poder escuchar hasta cuando piensas. ¿Piensas en mí? sé que lo haces, siempre lo haces, pero por una vez no sé, qué es lo que piensas de mí, de mi atrevimiento. De la sed y ansiedad que siento por ti.

Y me quiero ir, de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez, me quiero quedar.

.

* * *

 **2\. El hombre de fe.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besé sus labios en un arrebato de mí mismo, dejando que la locura, este cáncer que me atormenta hiciera presa de mí y me hiciera perder el control, fue un movimiento extraño, irracional. Sin lugar a dudas desesperado, John se quedó helado, posiblemente por la lluvia, por la intrusión de mis labios, innegablemente por mi lengua abriéndose camino en camposanto. Nuestros labios se chocaron, las bocas se abrieron y las lenguas se reconocieron, no puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo duró ese atrevimiento, lo que sí puedo decir es que mi buen amigo temblaba, que nuestros cuerpos estaban estáticos; no sólo por la incertidumbre sino por el temor de no saber si lo que hacíamos era correcto. Estaba prohibido o sería el detonador que haría estremecer nuestro mutuo infierno.

Hoy día puedo afirmar que se trató de lo último, pues para cuando lo liberé, habiéndome saciado de él, con la torpeza propia de un explorador en tierra virgen, mi pobre amigo se desmayó, lo aferre con fuerza, aunque mi constitución no lo aparente, poseo sobrada fortaleza física, de modo que lo sostuve contra mí y recorrí junto con él la distancia que nos separaba de la calle a nuestro hogar.

La Señora Hudson también fue testigo y cómplice de esto último, me había escuchado partir en pos del mayor, de modo que apenas vestida con su bata de noche había permanecido ante el umbral viéndome forcejear contra John; primero para levantarlo del piso, después para sostenerlo contra la pared y finalmente, para sellar mi sentencia y chocar mis labios con vehemencia contra los de él.

Cuando regresamos a casa no dijo nada, simplemente me sostuvo la puerta, y anduvo por delante de nosotros para mantener abiertas las otras dos, correspondientes a nuestro piso y su habitación. Colocó una mano maternal sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de ver al igual que yo lo hacía, el rostro torturado de John. "Oh, querido, estás temblando, ve abajo, toma una ducha. Yo me encargo de él" como queriendo decir: "Oh, querido, ¿No has estropeado demasiado esta noche? ¿No prefieres que sea yo, quien le cambie de ropas y lo meta en la cama?" Por toda acción, desvié el rostro y lleve mis pasos al cuarto de baño, dejé un considerable camino de ropas húmedas de ahí hasta allá, deteniéndome de tanto en tanto, para estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me preguntaba a mí mismo pero mi cerebro parecía haber perdido por vez primera la capacidad para descifrar. Entre en la ducha, esperé la temperatura adecuada y me sumergí pensando únicamente en las palabras de John. "¿Por qué Sherlock, por qué viniste si esta misma mañana, casi tuve que tirarte de los cabellos para hacer que me miraras?" La respuesta llego simple, directa. Nada que pudiera expresar con mi elaborada labia, salvo el hecho de besar sus labios e intentar demostrar con ello, que yo en realidad.

Lo amo.

Lloro como un niño que se siente perdido, abrazo mis formas, sin apenas tocar el jabón o champú, nada de eso borrara la vergüenza, nada de eso limpiará la impureza de esta desvergonzada alma que ha sucumbido por vez primera al pecado y le ha gustado. Cuando la temperatura del agua se acaba cierro la llave, me he olvidado de la toalla, me he olvidado de mí mismo, pero no de él, jamás de él. Toco con un dedo tembloroso mis labios que se han estrujado con violencia contra los de él, sé que le he lastimado pues hubo un momento en que su sabor, dejó de pertenecer a él y me supo a óxido y sal. He roto tu confianza, he roto tus labios y si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás volvería a correr a tu lado y hacerlo otra vez.

Me enredo la toalla de manos en la cintura, no quiero provocarle un infarto a mi casera y regreso a mi habitación para secar mis formas teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar la parte interna de mis muslos; mi sexo árido y abandonado, el mismo que me ha traicionado pues justo ahora debo admitir que lo sentí cobrar vida. Tan pronto bebía de los labios y sostenía el peso de John, eso debió ser lo que lo dejara sin aliento, lo que le hiciera perder el sentido, el terror absoluto de saberse a merced de un traicionero e impostor. Escucho un suave golpeteo contra la puerta, me enredo en la sábana, no he tenido tiempo aun de vestirme, lo cierto es que en lo último que pienso es en vestirme, lo primero es, en correr desnudo como estoy y meterme en las sábanas de John.

Soy un ser maldito, incorregible e imperdonable, pero la idea ya se ha instalado y mi palacio mental se muestra renuente a mostrar ante mi cualquier otro escenario.

La Señora Hudson está una vez más frente a mí, me dice que se ha ocupado de John, le cambió las ropas, incluso cambió las sábanas. En algún momento de la vida, se vio en la necesidad de cuidad de alguien, posiblemente de su esposo enfermo, algún amante, amigo, conocido. No lo sé, me mira de arriba abajo, yo siento mi corazón acelerado, mis mejillas incendiadas, mi mirada avergonzada. Ella besa mi frente, entonces la miro como la madre que sé que no es, pero la que contra fuego y tierra me ha cuidado como el hijo que no soy.

"Todo estará bien querido, tan pronto como lo hablen, todo esto estará bien"

Hay lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, ella me abraza, siento su corazón latiendo con el mío, me besa de nuevo, esta vez sobre las palmas de las manos e insiste en que todo estará bien. "Son el uno del otro querido, no preguntes como lo sé, pero es así. Tan pronto como lo acepten, esas lágrimas que derramas ahora, serán de felicidad". La miro partir esperando que lo que dice sea cierto, que ella sea una especie de bruja o hechicera y que sus palabras sean un conjuro o bien maleficio, que nuestras heridas sanen y que la próxima vez que lo vea, tenga el valor de decir lo que siento.

Esto no pasa. Por las horas y días siguientes John tiene fiebre, no hace más que dormir, gemir, maldecir y llorar hasta que llega el alba. Yo estoy a su lado, mas solo soy un observador impotente de su duelo. Coloco compresas frías sobre su frente, tomo su mano con el corazón arrobado pues además de su pulso, soy consciente de que el temblor en esa extremidad ha regresado.

Las pesadillas de guerra o de una vida hasta ahora para mi desconocida, hacen presa de él y cuando mi voluntad de vigía se acaba. Corro escaleras abajo y tomo el instrumento en manos. Toco para él, al otro lado de la puerta infinidad de melodías, algunas conocidas, en su mayoría improvisadas; le ruego a ese Dios en el que no creo, conceda un poco de paz a su sueño, inclusive le ofrezco un trato.

"Mi vida por su dolor"

John despierta, sé que lo hace pues escucho ahora sus pasos de lado a lado de la habitación. Bajo el instrumento, suelto un leve jadeo, un agradecimiento, quizá sólo un leve lamento. Regreso al salón, sintiéndome en deuda con el Señor; cumpliré mi parte del trato, eso lo prometo pero entonces otro sonido me hace perder la razón. Es el sonido de un arma, él tiene un arma, con toda seguridad es así, obsequio de su padre y mi pregunta ahora es, qué carajos quiere hacer con ella.

"Alejarse de mí, arrebatarse la vida" Con lo primero puedo, con lo segundo...mejor ni siquiera pensar en eso. Tomo el abrigo, me ajusto la bufanda y salgo a la calle helada.

Si lo conozco como lo hago, como creo que lo hago, le daré unos momentos de paz, para sanarse a sí mismo y para destruirme a mí mismo. Camino sin rumbo hasta encontrarme con mis viejos amigos, traficantes, proveedores; no llevo plata conmigo, pero si llevo un elegante reloj obsequio de Mycroft, que debería costar una diminuta fortuna y ellos lo aceptan a cambio de tres jeringas, agujas y una buena dotación de heroína. La promesa se transforma en mantra. "Mi vida por su dolor, mi vida por su dolor" Sólo has que pare el dolor.

Regreso a casa, extrañando, imaginando tu figura en el sillón de la sala, o en el interior de la cocina, ahora no estás, pero sé que al menos te has levantado y alimentado. Aun procuras tu cuerpo, eso me da algo de consuelo, me hace creer que mi oferta y ruego están surtiendo efecto. Deambulo sin rumbo buscando un lugar para hacerlo, debería hacerlo lejos pero he escuchado en algún lado que el objeto del sacrifico debe estar en el mismo lugar que el objeto del beneficio.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, por mí, para que me perdones.

Me quedo en la cocina, preparo el coctel de químicos hasta tener un polvo blanco, fino e inocente como el azúcar y acto seguido enciendo el fuego en la estufa; caliento la dosis sobre una cuchara y espero que el azúcar se derrita hasta que parece agua, luego tomo la aguja, separo el émbolo de su base hasta que la misma se llena. Cierro los ojos, titubeo un poco, pienso en el sacrificio de Mycroft, en la desesperación de Lestrade, en el corazón roto de la Señora Hudson, cuando les prometí con la mano en el pecho que ya nunca lo volvería a hacer.

"Habla con él" Me recuerdo a mí mismo, pero esta misma mañana volví a intentarlo y todo lo que obtuve por respuesta fue un escueto silencio. Su desprecio me mata, su indiferencia me asfixia, saber que lo he arruinado todo es lo que me hace extender el brazo, colocar la aguja en posición e inyectar la droga en mi interior. Suelto un nuevo, doloroso y desesperado jadeo; los sentidos se nublan, ahora todo lo que el palacio mental me muestra son infinidad de imágenes de John. "el día que lo conocí" "la noche que lo dejé en la escena del crimen" "el día que le arrebaté una bomba del pecho y aparentemente, él se quedó con una parte esencial de mi pecho" Repito la acción, una segunda vez, el químico, el fuego, la aguja...John.

Al tercer intento, los sonidos del exterior han desaparecido, no soy consciente de si estoy de pie o he caído, el piso y el techo resultan totalmente ajenos a mi existencia. Cierro los ojos, lo miro de nuevo, él está de pie frente a mi. No como ahora, sino como entonces, con la mirada resplandeciente, la sonrisa afable, los cabellos dorados y sí, con esa admiración y devoción que parecía dedicar sólo a mí. Lo llamo a gritos porque la tercera dosis es la definitiva y sé que perderé la conciencia, me perderé a mí mismo y por consiguiente, lo perderé a él. John me abraza, el del sueño aunque en esta vez se siente tan real, que todo lo que quiero es llorar. Me pregunta que hice, yo le sonrío como un bobo, él mira el piso, toma la aguja, horrorizado encuentra a nuestros pies vestigios del coctel de químicos. Me llama de todo, ¡eso es! ódiame, rómpeme. Este cuerpo es tuyo, te pertenece, siempre lo hizo para que hicieras lo que quisieras de él y lo siguiente que pasa es que golpea mi rostro. El dolor me estremece, es tan fuerte que casi me convenzo de que es real.

—¡Sherlock, maldita sea qué has hecho! ¡Qué has hecho! —lo miro a los ojos, entre los nubarrones de la inconsciencia, él se aferra a mí. Sueño, alucinación, realidad o tragedia, el punto es que él se aferra a mí y yo me aferro a él. Le confieso el secreto, le he dicho que ofrecí un trato y que espero sea escuchado.

"Mi vida por tu dolor"

* * *

 **3\. Dos idiotas muertos y enamorados.**

.

.

Escuché a Sherlock llegar al departamento, apreté los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, maldiciendo el temblor, no solo de las extremidades, sino también del corazón. Esto es absurdo, ridículo. ¡Yo estuve en la guerra, por Dios Santo! No es posible que me esté escondiendo de mi compañero de piso como del mismísimo Diablo. Suspiro para mis adentros, dispuesto a terminar con este tormento. Si algo va a asesinarme en el interior de esta habitación, no será una bala sino una palabra, confesaré lo que siento. Lo diré con todas sus letras y si él precisa que me vaya, entonces es eso lo que haré. Lo escucho trajinar en la cocina, con toda seguridad ha decidido abstraerse en un nuevo experimento y sin ser consciente una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. ¿Podremos fingir que no pasó nada? ¿Podré volver junto a él, a compartir su espacio, aspirar su aroma, sentir su presencia, llenarme de ella? ¿Será acaso, lo que él también desea?

Lo escucho llamarme a gritos, el tono de su voz me alarma. Suena desesperado, cómo si alguien lo estuviera atacando y consumido en preocupación hago caso omiso de todo: del estado psicosomático de mi cuerpo y las flagelaciones de mi mente. Lo encuentro en el piso, me horrorizo de inmediato, lo coloco en mi regazo, él me continúa llamando. "John, no me dejes, no te vayas" "Lo lamento" miro a nuestro alrededor, encuentro las agujas, los vestigios del coctel químico y comienzo a llamarlo a gritos. "Qué hiciste, por Dios, qué hiciste" lo golpeo en el rostro, sé que está mal, pero me parece imposible que se haya atrevido a hacer esto. Él me mira a los ojos. Sus profundos ojos, los del niño, el científico, el detective, a veces mercenario y también asesino, me mira a mí y todo su cuerpo tiembla, está perdiendo temperatura corporal, está a nada de entrar en coma. Me aferro a él, pues en mi desesperación y temor he perdido la capacidad de pensar como médico. Él se aferra a mí, sus ojos se han cerrado, los míos son presa del llanto, abre sus labios, los que una vez me besaron y sin más confiesa la fatalidad de su acto: Mi vida por tu dolor.

La realidad me aplasta, dejo su cuerpo en el piso, tomo el teléfono, no llamo a hospital alguno, me comunico con Mycroft y en seis minutos ya hay una ambulancia llegando. Me olvido del estado deplorable de mi cuerpo, de la barba de hace tres días, las ropas de hace dos noches; las que me he negado cambiar porque tengo la patética idea de que ha sido él, quien me desnudó y metió en ellas. Comienzo a gritar órdenes como el médico militar que una vez fui, Mycroft ordena que se me obedezca y de esta manera llegamos al hospital.

Hay un momento de meditación, maldición y silencio; el momento en que debemos esperar que su cuerpo sea examinado y entonces me encuentro en una sala de espera, estrujando mis manos y mi cerebro, en compañía de Mycroft con desesperación. Él no dice nada, el silencio Holmes una vez más me abraza, yo comienzo a hablar, como si intentara justificarme, como si quisiera obtener al menos un atisbo de perdón.

—Sé que se siente culpable Doctor Watson pero no es necesario, vi lo que sucedió hace dos noches, hay una cámara a considerable distancia de la entrada principal del 221B, sé que mi hermano lo hizo y que usted respondió pero aparentemente los dos, han decidido omitir ese hecho.

—¿Qué?

—Que son dos idiotas y si mi hermano no se recupera de esta, serán dos idiotas muertos y enamorados. —Mycroft se levanta, el traje de tres piezas pulcro, los zapatos lustrados, el endemoniado paraguas en el interior de su mano, me pasa de largo, se dirige a la salida, con toda seguridad a encender un cigarro. Yo vuelvo a la tarea de estrujar mi cerebro: ¿Él lo hizo? ¿Él me beso y yo respondí? Sí, eso fue lo que hice. Respondí y me desmayé.

Paso la noche en vela, Mycroft ha traído a Lestrade o quizá ha sido él, quién se ha enterado y ha venido a acompañarnos. Me ofrece un vaso de café, yo lo rechazo, pero él insiste y lo bebo; el sabor no es de café, es de whisky. Bendito seas Gregory Lestrade, bebo hasta el líquido calienta mis venas y una asistente médica dice que si quiero, puedo entrar debido a mi instrucción médica.

Lo hago sin rechistar, escucho hablar de que lo peor ya ha pasado, su corazón late, no ha despertado, pero no tendría por qué hacerlo hasta que las drogas abandonen su sistema. "Mi vida por tu dolor" ¿No es lo mismo que yo pensaba? Lo maldigo para mis adentros pero me arrepiento en el acto, ¿Cómo podría maldecir algo tan vulnerable, precioso y apuesto? Lo contemplo por el resto de la noche, en su cama de hospital con la bata blanca y los cabellos que justo ahora parecen mucho más deslucidos de lo que alguna vez he notado. Me gustaría tener alguna capacidad especial como las de él, tocar algún instrumento, por lo menos saber cantar, pero no conozco ni una miserable canción de cuna. Mi madre no las cantaba, no éramos una familia amorosa, éramos justos, leales, honestos. De modo que lo miro de nuevo, acaricio su palma en el interior de las mías con la áspera propia de alguien que toda su vida ha trabajado y lo siguiente que hago es contarle una historia sobre un hombre de hielo que forjó una máscara y engaño al mundo entero con su fachada.

A veces el hombre quería romperla, resquebrajarla, desvelar su imagen frágil y mundana pero después recordaba que odiaba estar solo, siempre lo estuvo, en la tierna infancia, cuando su hermana se arrebató la propia y su padre la desterró de su casa.

Él permaneció solo, como un buen herrero, añadiendo detalles a la máscara, la vistió de medallas, la adornó con títulos médicos y militares, todo para enorgullecer a su padre y después para enorgullecer a los demás. La máscara se volvió su estampa, la mentira le siguió cual sombra, una que con cada paso que daba, cada vez más pesaba y justo cuando pensó que aquella sería su condena, conoció a un profeta, un erudito; alguien con la capacidad, de ver a través de su máscara. El hombre debería ser feliz, estar liberado, pero eso no sucedió exactamente así. Él ya no conocía la diferencia entre la máscara y él. No sabía dónde empezaba uno y se terminaba el otro, de modo que siguió errando, añadiendo detalles a la fachada, saciándose con placeres y caricias áridas. Condenándose al exilio, destruyéndose en destierro. El erudito observaba al hombre, contemplaba los vestigios de sus acciones, deseando poder hacer algo por él, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era permanecer con él.

La enfermera en turno regresa, lo llevarán a otra sala, una a la que no se me permitirá entrar puesto que es la sala de desintoxicación. Pasa otro día junto con su noche en el que no encuentro consuelo, en el que Mycroft amenaza mi despreciable existencia y Lestrade se mantiene al margen pasándome taza, tras taza de "café". El líquido me embriaga y aunque la sensación debería ser agradable, lo único en lo que consigo pensar es en que él, estará sufriendo mil tormentos por la ausencia de su veneno.

"Mi vida por tu dolor" ¿Y si tú eres mi vida? ¿En qué se transforma el dolor?

Cuando Mycroft y Lestrade se quedan dormidos, ambos políticamente correctos, la espalda recta, cada uno en su asiento aunque sus hombros se tocan y los dedos del inspector, están discreta e inocentemente, sobre la rodilla del consultor. Yo me levanto. Hago alarde de mi posición, no como médico, sino como el jodido bastardo que ha compartido su piso y su vida con el que justo ahora estará sufriendo mil tormentos. Ocho horas de deshidratación, tortura física y daño psicológico. Me niegan el paso, robo un gafete de un pobre bastardo que iba pasando y cojo una bata de una gaveta en el baño, peino mis cabellos, hago lo humanamente posible para entrar en el papel de cirujano médico y sin agregar nada me introduzco entre pasillos hasta allanar su sala.

Él está ahí, mi ángel dormido, de duelo y encanto, lo miro a distancia. Le ordenó a unos pasantes que no dejen entrar a nadie; el catéter en su mano me hace saber que efectivamente lo peor ya ha pasado. Han sacado el veneno de él, ahora lo están hidratando. Grabó su imagen en mi memoria, su cuerpo roto, desgarbado, y también, la imagen del niño que suspira, cual si solamente estuviera durmiendo. Me acomodo a su lado, busco sus manos; la izquierda tiene el catéter así que me hago con la derecha, su palma es fuerte, grande, mucho más que la mía y me aferro a su tacto. Su piel es cálida, la mía es fría, sus latidos pausados, constantes, los míos estallan en estruendosa cacofonía. Quiero confesar la verdad, con Dios de testigo que quiero hacerlo pero el temor, ese maldito ingrato una vez más se estanca en mi ser. Susurro su nombre, no para hacer que despierte, sino porque de pronto siento que ha pasado una eternidad, desde la última vez que pronuncie su nombre. Me llevo su mano a la comisura de mis labios, beso la superficie, su piel ahora huele a químicos de hospital, no huele a tabaco, no huele a pólvora, ni tampoco huele a...

—¿Qué le pasó al hombre? —pregunta sin apenas mirarme, yo suelto su mano, pero él no la aparta, al contrario, afianza el agarre y yo la aprieto contra la mía de manera inconsciente puesto que su calor, su sustancia, todo de él en verdad me hacía falta.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Eso es lo que hago John, escuchar, deducir, observar. —sus ojos se abren, encuentran los míos. Los descubro por primera vez rojos de tanto llorar. Me maldigo a mí mismo y todo lo que represento. Él parece notarlo puesto que lo siguiente que hace es dibujar una dolorosa sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Que observas ahora Sherlock?

—A ti, siempre a ti, no hay ninguna máscara, al menos no para mí.

—¿Entonces tú sabes cómo se termina la historia?

—Sí, termina con un adicto atado a una cama de desintoxicación y con un hombre honorable, un médico de campo, viéndolo retorcerse agónicamente, hasta que todo desaparece y lo único que queda, es un hueco, en el lugar...

—Donde debería estar su corazón. —Sherlock sonríe de nuevo, su mano suelta la mía, apenas un ínfimo segundo, el tiempo que le toma caer presa de la vanidad e intentar recuperar su galante figura. Para mí siempre lucirá apuesto, así lleve esos Armani cortados a la medida, la sábana de su cama o esas prendas de vagabundo que suele ocupar para trabajar de encubierto. Le sonrió a la vez, me acomodo a su lado, para ser más exactos rompo todas las reglas médicas y me uno a él, sobre la sábana blanca y teniendo especial cuidado de no tocar el catéter. Sherlock cierra los ojos, inspira a profundidad, como si él también quisiera beber de mí, saciarse de mí, ambos lo hacemos y después del silencio confieso.

—El hombre perdió su máscara a medida que comenzó a notar la magia del profeta: la luz de su mirada, la profundidad, elegancia y finura de su voz. Todo eso, en conjunto abrió una grieta que comenzó como una fisura pero que terminó por arrebatar la apariencia prestada de su exterior.

Apareció un día desnudo ante él, temeroso, devastado, con el corazón sangrante y palpitando en su mano. El profeta lo vio a distancia, él ya sabía lo que pasaría, pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo; él solo es un observador, no puede intervenir directamente, al menos no cuando se trata del objeto de su...

—Devoción. —concluyó Sherlock por él, apretándose un poco más con la mano libre a la cintura de John, él olía a whisky, a horas enteras de total negligencia y también a pólvora. Su cuerpo estremece ante la idea de una vida sin John y por el contrario el otro hombre suspira agradecido de poder estar al fin enredado entre sábanas con el consultor.

—¿Trataste de quitarte la vida, Sherlock?

—Trate de devolverte tu vida...

—¿Y cómo harías eso, si tú eres mi vida? —la confesión hace que el detective deje de hacer lo que hacía, que lo aparte de su lado y se concentre en mirar a su aliado. John lo mira por espacio de tres centésimas de segundo y acto seguido besa sus labios.

Un nuevo beso es entregado, más inesperado, más casto, más con sabor a realidad; contrario de aquel otro que sabía a sueños rotos y esperanzas vacías. Ambos se buscan de nuevo, ese segundo beso se transforma en un tercero, cuarto y quinto beso. El doctor está ahora sobre su paciente, con ambas piernas alrededor de su estrecha figura, rozando su pelvis contra la de él y sintiendo un agradable hormigueo que comienza en la parte álgida de su sexo y corre hasta desaparecer en los pies. Se siguen besando y también estacando con sus miembros erectos. El paciente aferrado ahora a los cabellos del doctor, se cansa rápido. Su cuerpo está exhausto, la mente nublada, los vestigios del acto suicida, el sacrificio que indudablemente, más de una vez, haría por él. John respira trabajosamente, la dolencias propias de la edad y la incertidumbre haciendo presa en él, ambos se saben ansiosos, rotos, huecos y hambrientos, ambos saben que el pecado los hará arder en las flamas blancas del infierno y aun así se besan y tocan otra vez. La sábana cae, la bata de hospital de Sherlock está abierta por todos los malditos lados, John toca su piel comenzando por la espalda alta y aquello extrae nuevas fibras sensibles en cada poro de su piel. El miembro del consultor se pone aún más duro, duele, de la base a la punta, pero es un dolor agradable un dolor que demanda ser aliviado, un dolor que lo manda a abrir los labios y soltar un juramento. El doctor lo sabe, John sabe lo que para él es bueno, puesto que su sexo está igual de inflamado y doliente, ambos amantes sueltan un nuevo jadeo, los dedos de John han llegado al nacimiento de sus glúteos. Sherlock está a nada de suplicar que lo viole. Que lo rompa y desangre pero en su lugar es otra voz la que se alza.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Doctor Watson! Hágame el favor de soltar a mi hermano. Mycroft está furioso, arrebata al doctor de su amante, lo arroja al piso sin mayor decoro. Sherlock lo manda al carajo, lo condena a todos los infiernos y su hermano se ocupa de regresarlo a su posición en la cama.

—¡Como no se separen, tú irás a una institución privada y usted doctor perderá su licencia!

—¿Por follarme a tu hermano? —la insinuación lo pone si acaso aún más furioso, casi al tono de sus cabellos pero afortunadamente no venía solo, Gregory se lleva a John, ofrece llevarlo a casa, que tome una ducha fría o en su defecto, arrojarlo sobre las heladas aguas del río Támesis.

Su primera vez no sucede ahora, en este momento ambos están emocionalmente confusos, físicamente devastados, pero el doctor aún lo visita, durante cuatro noches más hasta que le dan el alta y mamá Mycroft, como John ha comenzado a llamarlo, los deja por fin a solas, en la fortaleza que entre ambos decidieron llamar hogar.

La Señora Hudson los recibe con abrazos y besos, ella se ha ocupado de comprarles comida y tener limpio el piso, también ha recibido la correspondencia, pero de momento, el único caso en el Sherlock y John va a trabajar, será en resolver el misterio, de la "magia de los dos" lo que sólo ellos pueden hacer, el uno por el otro, tanto para destruirse como para aliviarse. Después de todo ella estaba en lo cierto. Son el uno del otro.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
